


Gaps

by Neera100



Category: Original Work
Genre: 365 things to write about, Drabble Collection, F/M, First attempt and i'm so sorry, Multi, My fic, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Story - Freeform, creative writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neera100/pseuds/Neera100
Summary: There is a girl named Mira, who simply exist. Sometimes she doesn't like it, sometimes she doesn't understand the meaning of it, but she tells her attempts to it, because she knows she can do it.





	1. A Start Happened

In a winter night, with the desire to change in one hand and a ballpoint pen in the other, Mira finally began. It took only a moment and she laughed bitterly, immersed in the darkness of her room, on how much more natural it came to her, instead of her constant and cowardly postpone.  
---


	2. December felt like darkness and sour cream

  
That dark room was also the witness of her most contested Christmas. Last year, she had to face up the Christmas Eve without electricity. At the thought, Mira smiled. She still seemed to smell the stink of soured cream and fillings gone bad that invaded home. Despite the passing of months, the traces of her damaged Christmas were everywhere. In the the third compartment of her freezer, in her relatives chatters, in her personal baggage of embarrassments. Everywhere. Even at the foot of the desk where she currently sat.   
---  
  
  



	3. Stood a skeleton without leaves

The last Poinsettia of the season survived with dignity to the steamy puffs of the radiator. Her mother continued to complain about it, but Mira, had grown fond of those shriveled and angular shrubs. They have to survive to see me start, she thought. She was guilty of a faded destiny and guarding the remains, felt like the right thing to do.  
---


End file.
